Mujōna Megami
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: Por que no todo pudo es perfecto, sobretodo en esa época de dolor y sangre en la que cuando alguien era mayor a 30 años se le consideraba un inhumano. Y de eso Uka está bien informada, por que ella disfruta con ese dolor ajeno más que nada. Y va a recorrer esas tierras en alma y cuerpo, hasta encontrar a su semejante, o a alguien que la haga cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**. . .**

Aclaraciones:

Texto: We love reviews.

Diálogo: -We love reviews.

Pensamientos: _"We love reviews"_

Flash Back: **-We love reviews-**

Disclaimed: 

•El mundo de Naruto –para mi desgracia- no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –si yo hubiera sido la mangaka nunca hubiera matado a mi Itachi-sexi-Uchiha-.

•Esta historia la he escrito sin fin de lucro, lo hago por mera diversión y cuando se me encienda la luz o se abren las puertas del camino de la vida de Kakashi.

* * *

**Mujōna Megami**

Prólogo

* * *

La primera vez que descendí a la tierra de los hombres, su belleza me cautivó. Había tantos climas y cada uno más diferente que el otro… El cielo era tan claro y azul como el kimono que viste la esponjosa piel de mi madre. Caminara por donde caminara un mundo se abría ante mí: el árido clima del desierto, los lluviosos días en los áridos prados pluviales, Las magníficas cordilleras de las montañas, las largas playas de aguas cristalinas tan o más largas que las cascadas llenas de vidas de las praderas verdes del centro o los extensos bosques de gigantes verdes. Todo tenía su encanto. Al volver al mundo de los dioses, decidí que quería ver más, quería conquistar los corazones de esos seres tan frágiles que habitaban mi mundo de ensueño. Y así lo hice. Conseguí que los ancianos me dejara descender y ese fue el principio de todo.

Recorrí todo el mundo hasta que bastantes siglos después, decidí instalarme…

* * *

Un nuevo prólogo... ¡Estoy de racha! Un One-short ("¿¡Qué ha pasado con el pollo!?") y un crossover One Piece-Naruto ("Una vida de sufrimiento"). Si esto no es racha, ¡Y ame diréis vosotros qué es, hmp! Bueno, en todo caso, estoy segura de que no habréis entendido mucho este prólogo. "La primera vez que descendí a la tierra de los hombres", seguro que os habéis quedado con cara de ¿Qué se a fumado esta? Pero bueno, me pareción una buena introducción a esta larga, larga historia, la cual ya tengo planeada -sino no la hubiera publicada. A, sí, se me olvidaba. Voy a estar publicando pequeños capítulos cada semana hasta septiembre. A partir se ahí los capítulos van a ser más largos y publicados cada mes o como me vaya bien.

Bueno, espero que le podáis dar una pequeña oportunidad a esta pequeña historia de Yamii-chan, BYE!

. . .


	2. Fin de una tranquila vida de extras

Aclaraciones:

Texto: We love reviews.

Diálogo: -We love reviews.

Pensamientos: _"We love reviews"_

Flash Back: **-We love reviews-**

Disclaimed:

•El mundo de Naruto –para mi desgracia- no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –si yo hubiera sido la mangaka nunca hubiera matado a mi Itachi-sexi-Uchiha-.

•Esta historia la he escrito sin fin de lucro, lo hago por mera diversión y cuando se me encienda la luz o se abren las puertas del camino de la vida de Kakashi.

* * *

**Mujōna Megami**

Capítulo 1:

Fin de una tranquila vida de extras

* * *

Ier siglo antes de la Gran Era Shinobi

Por ese entonces, Uka no Mitama no Kami llevaba una apariencia bastante discreta para evitar llamar mucho la atención pero sí para que corriera la voz de que "una hermosa mujer-animal" recorría el bosque. Pero que poco después de empezar a ayudar a los humanos, empezó a oírse derivados como "si te la encuentras, ten por seguro que todos tus problemas se irán" o "dicen que pase por donde pase la guerra acaba en ese lugar durante algunas semanas". Cosa que no era del todo real, esos problemas se arreglaban gracias a un tratado semejante al de un demonio, el humano tenía que darle la mitad de su vida. Mientras, la guerra se acababa porque los contrincantes eran introducidos en una especie de genjutsu para después, con suerte, ser manipulados, en el peor de los casos ser comidos.

La hermosa mujer lleva el cabello largo hasta mucho más debajo de las caderas y de color negro-azabache. En la parte inferior, un abundante flequillo y dos largos mechos que coronaban su perfilada cara, todo esto decorado con unas cadenas mágicas con un cascabel atado junto a una pluma de ave Fénix. Este mismo adorno se repite en su oreja derecha, una oreja propia de un canino, haciendo que cada vez que camine suene. Poseedora de unos hermosos ojos jade los cuales, cada vez que miras, parece que viajes al mismísimo mundo de los dioses y unos carnosos labios rosados, vestía un kimono iromugi de tonalidades verdes las cuales, cuanto más se acerca al suelo, más oscuro se vuelve. El cuello de este no es muy ajustado, las mangas son largas hasta rozar el suelo y la parte frontal se abre para dar más libertad al andar. Por último, una larga cola negra, que al igual que las orejas, propia de un canino.

Todo empezó en el año -560 de los finales de la Era de las Grandes Guerras de Poder, en su segundo viaje al mundo de los humanos. Fácilmente se puede creer que esta bella mujer era la perfecta imagen de la diosa bondadosa que recorre los páramos en busca de gente a la que ayudar. Todo lo contrario a la realidad. Uka-sama, acompañada de sus siempre fieles ShiShi y RoRo, era una diosa joven que buscaba la diversión. Su apariencia tranquila y sus ojos tranquilos podían confundir fácilmente la conciencia humana. El sonido de los cascabeles al caminar, su mirada jade y traviesa junto a esos carnosos labios, eran una droga tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Un zorro, eso es lo que es. Un escurridizo zorro que se divierte a costa de la gente que se pasa los días viajando por todos los países probando todo tipo de delicatesen propias de la zona. Ya veis, nada que ver con la ficticia realidad. Paso sus diez primeros años viajando por todos los países bebiendo, comiendo y robando. Hasta que en el año -570 decidió instalarse en el lado norte del que en el futuro sería el País del Fuego. Ahí construyó un magnífico templo dedicado al culto del zorro. Los aldeanos de la zona iban al templo en busca de protección. Uka-sama se la daba a cambio de bebida y cuerpos de jóvenes. Pero todo eso era un pequeño precio a dar por protección ante la sangrienta guerra que invadía el exterior. Aunque, como en toda historia, existe un pero.

En -575 un nuevo poder salió a la luz.

Una sombra negra se escurrió entre las sombras del templo de Uka-sama. El pequeño animal corría todo lo que sus cortas patas le permitían para llegar cuanto antes ante la señora de la casa. Al llegar ante una magnifica puerta de papel tradicional, con ayuda de su larga cola, entró. Dentro se podía apreciar la figura de una mujer semi-humana estirada a lo largo del tatami. La mujer se servía sake en su vaso con una de sus cinco colas mientras veía el amanecer. Mientras, el pequeño animal fue adoptando un aspecto mayor. Sus patas se alargaron de misma manera que todo su cuerpo, y en la parte trasera aparecieron dos colas más.

-Uka-sama, -empezó a decir la figura desde la puerta- han llegado noticias alarmantes para usted –ante esto, la nombrada dejó de servirse sake y giro levemente la cabeza ante el animal dándole el permiso para continuar hablando-. En el pueblo Komatsu, el mayor de su territorio, ha llegado la noticia de que una hermosa mujer ha empezado a parar las batallas que hay en el norte, justo en el país de las montañas –ante eso la mujer empezó a incorporarse hasta quedar de pie y se encaminó hasta una mesa que se encontraba al final de la estancia y después se sentó-. He mandado a investigar sobre esa noticia a RoRo.

-Bien hecho Shi. La verdad es que llevo un tiempo con un mal presentimiento y ahora veo porque. Tengo la impresión de que esa mujer va a ser un obstáculo. ShiShi, vuelve junto a los humanos y mira que reacción tienen, de paso pregunta a los animales de la zona –le dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos-.

Sin decir nada más, ShiShi se fue de vuelta a recorrer los territorios, todo ante la atenta mirada del nuevo día.

Mientras tanto, Uka-sama se encerró en su vivienda. No permitió el paso de los humanos que venían a rezar. Se pasaba los días y las noches planeando como iba a hacer para impedir el paso de esa mujer hasta su territorio. Dos días y medio después, acabó por deducir que esa mujer había robado el poder del chakra. Un poder que se le había otorgado a uno de los dioses más antiguas, el Dios Árbol. Sabe que con ese poder no se la puede jugar por que están casi casi al mismo nivel, aunque cada uno tiene una ventaja diferente. Ame no Hitotsu no Kami es viejo, muy viejo, y tiene la ventaja de tener más experiencia que ella. Por el contrario, ella es joven, tiene más energía e ideas para las batallas más volubles. Pero aun así podía ser una batalla perdida. Por eso tenía que rezar para que la mujer solo haya heredado el poder, nada más.

Junto a la llegada del tercer día, llegó RoRo. Aunque el pequeño estuviera casi sin aliento, dio su último esfuerzo y entro en la estancia de Uka-sama. Como era costumbre en los últimos días, la joven diosa se encontraba apoyada en su bajo escritorio admirando el exterior.

-Uka-sama –empezó a decir entrecortadamente mientras intentaba conseguir oxígeno-, he confirmado mis sospechas –la mujer fijo los orbes en la pequeña bestia-. Los aldeanos del País de las montañas han corrido la voz de que una joven princesa de nombre Otsutsuki Kaguya se ha comido la fruta del Dios Árbol. Después fui hasta donde se encuentra Ame no Hitotsu no Kami-sama, y su poder a caído de manera drástica –y ahí llamó la atención de la joven-. Se encuentra casi irreconocible, parece más un árbol común y corriente que un Dios. Además, me ha confundido con mi padre…

-En otras palabras, tiene una especie de amnesia. ¡Tsk, esa mujer ha obtenido demasiado poder! –La mujer frunció los labios y sus ojos empezaron a volverse rojos- _Con este poder no sé qué va a hacer. Será mejor ponernos a salvo._ Muy bien, RoRo, necesito que consigas sangre humana, vamos a reforzar la barrera de sangre.

-Sí Uka-sama… ¿Pero qué piensa hacer después?

-¿No está claro? **Voy a divertirme** –una sonrisa escalofriante se asomó por sus labios, y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre pareciendo más los de una bestia a los de ser divino.

Para cuando RoRo volvió con sangre fresca, ShiShi ya había vuelto y le había contado todo lo que había descubierto. Por lo que se ve, la población de humanos estaba dividida en dos: los que creían en el rumor de la princesa y los que dicen que solo es un rumor, que es mejor seguir creyendo en su diosa particular. Y ese era unos de los miedos de Uka-sama, el que el humanos dejaran de ir donde ella porque había una mujer que quería liberar el mundo de la guerra. Los humanos no eran tontos. Estaba claro que iban a preferir a un humano que los defendiera a cambio de nada, que a un Dios-demonio que a cambio de la protección reclama sake y cuerpos humanos jóvenes. Porque hay que tener en cuenta que en esos tiempos, la edad máxima estaba en treinta años. Era necesario reforzar la barrera para que esa mujer no pudiera entrar. Y había que ponerse las pilas, Otsustuki Kaguya estaba cada vez más cerca, ahora mismo ya había liberado el territorio de montañas y el de la arena y empezaba a subir desde el territorio de los aguaceros hasta el de las cascadas. Este último, es el que en un futuro sería llamado País de la Cascada y está a menos de una semana a paso civil del templo pasando por medio de algunos poblados.

Por la noche, a escondidas de sus súbditos humanos, recorrió el límite de la barrera de sangre encendiendo velas rojas bañadas en líquido carmesí. Durante la hora en que la barrera se hizo visible, junto a ShiShi y RoRo, dibujó signos en sangre mientras pronunciaban largas frases con significado escondido. Al final, teniendo que llevar a sus dos protectores a cuesta a causa de la fatiga, volvió al templo.

Las siguientes noches las pasó en vela recorriendo los límites del territorio. A veces pasaba por las casas de los humanos y les pedía sangre. Esta extraña actitud llamó la atención de los civiles. Esta era la primera vez que paseaba por los pueblos como en el pasado, antes de construir el templo, y les tenía preocupados su actitud. Temían que fuera a haber un ataque. Algunos de los civiles, sobre todo las hembras que eran quienes le daban la sangre, le preguntaban si se tenían que armar. Uka-sama las tranquilizaba diciéndoles que sangre era sólo para bañar algunas velas de protección de la barrera, y al final les daba una. Pero esas tranquilas noches de guardia no duraron mucho.

Una semana y media más tarde, por la mañana a primera hora, un leve temblor, que pasó desapercibido por los humanos, invadió por unos leves segundos su territorio. Provenía del lado norte de la barrera, el lado más cercano al que sería el País de la Hierba. Con una velocidad terrorífica desapareció de Komatsu para volver a aparecer en Kimimatsu, un pueblo que rescató de las garras del fuego, y que desde entonces le tienen gran devoción. Pero pasó del pequeño poblado para llegar a la barrera que se encontraba en los límites de los campos de arroz. Se escondió entre las copas de los árboles fronterizos para buscar al que quería romper su barrera. Pasó aproximadamente tres minutos husmeando el aire hasta que la localizó. Y efectivamente, era ella, Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Una mujer que esperaba no tener que matar.

* * *

Uy, uy, las cosas empiezan a calentarse, ¿o no lo creéis? Me parece que todos empezáis a entender en que tiempo nos encontramos, ¿verdad? La historia más sangrienta de los Shinobis junto con seres sin corazón. Me apeteció cambiar un poco esa surrealista realidad... Los dioses no son perfectos como se creía.

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios acerca de mi historia, BYE!

Yamii, _desconection._

. . .


	3. ¡Hey camarada!

Aclaraciones:

Texto: We love reviews.

Diálogo: -We love reviews.

Pensamientos: _"We love reviews"_

Flash Back: **-We love reviews-**

Disclaimed:

•El mundo de Naruto –para mi desgracia- no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –si yo hubiera sido la mangaka nunca hubiera matado a mi Itachi-sexi-Uchiha-.

•Esta historia la he escrito sin fin de lucro, lo hago por mera diversión y cuando se me encienda la luz o se abren las puertas del camino de la vida de Kakashi.

* * *

**Mujōna megami**

Capítulo 2:

.

* * *

_Una mujer que esperaba no tener que matar._

Uka-sama se la queda mirando hasta que nota que la mujer para y empieza a mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Ha tardado bastante en notar la presencia de la diosa, cosa que hace que se note que es bastante nueva en el uso del chakra, es decir, que no sabe todo lo que se puede hacer, ahora solo lo hace por instinto, como un animal.

-¡Seas quién seas, sal de donde estés y da la cara! –Grita Kaguya a la nada cosa que ocasiona una sonrisa de burla en el rostro de Uka-sama.-

Mientras, la mujer, oye un leve movimiento entre los matorrales. Se pone en posición de defensa y traga duro esperando que se revele la persona escondida. Y entonces salen ShiShi y RoRo y se posicionan delante de la mujer, actuando como si fueran zorros salvajes. Los dos zorros la inspeccionan con atención con los ojos y la nariz. Desde el árbol, Uka-sama los observa con atención intentando saber qué es lo que planean. De repente nota como sus dos fieles escuderos se empinan con la intención de ponerse a dos patas. Nota como Kaguya se sorprende y da un paso atrás con expresión de asombro y no puede evitar soltar una risa burlona. Entonces decide salira.

-Si tanto querías verme, no te sorprendas tan fácilmente –dice Uka mientras salta del árbol y se posiciona entre los dos zorros los cuales le hacen una reverencia antes de ponerse dos pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Qué eres demonio? –le replica con agresividad la mujer.

-¿Qué importa eso? -Le dice en tono burlón.- Lo importante es ¿qué haces intentando abrir la barrera que he puesto especialmente para tí?

-¿Barrera?

-Sí, barrera de sangre para evitar que cualquier elemento no deseado como tú o que tiene ganas de quitarme mis tierras y mis humanos pueda hacerlo.

-¿Tienes hombres ahí?

-Sí, ellos mismos dan los sacrificios para mantenerse a salvo –le responde con voz siniestra y un rayo rojo cruzando sus ojos verdes, con intenciones de intimidar-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a matar?

-¡Y luego pienso bañarme en tu sangre! –le contesto después de soltar un gruñido amenazante.-

-Me caes bien mujer, sería una lástima matarte, así que no me provoques –la amenazó-.

Uka-sama observó con atención las facciones de la joven princesa. Alzó su mano y, pasando por la barrera, le acarició la cara con dulzura mientras memorizaba sus facciones. En cualquier otro momento, esta muestra de dulzura se hubiera podido confundir con una caricia de amor, pero en este caso parecía más una amenaza. Murmuró un "hermosa" y acabó por agarrarla por la barbilla. Todo seguido acercó su cara y junto su frente con la de Kaguya y soltó un "no me decepciones y hagas que te mate, sería una pena". Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de Kaguya que a su vez tragó duro.

Uka-sama se giró y se alejó unos pasos. Miro a ShiShi y a RoRo y les asintió. RoRo se acercó a una vela y la sacó, ocasionando que la barrera desapareciera.

-¿Qué esperas, una invitación? –le dijo con un tono de voz burlón aun dándole la espalda-. Entra si no quieres quedarte fuera –y empezó a irse camino a Kimimatsu.

Kaguya reaccionó y trotó hasta llegar a la altura de Uka-sama. Mientras, ShiShi y RoRo, acabaron su trabajo para volver a restaurar la barrera y se unieron a su ama y a su invitada.

Empezaron a saltar por los árboles durante un buen rato. Uka-sama se encontraba rodeada por sus fieles servidores mientras que Kaguya se encontraba un poco más alejada. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, llegaron hasta Kimimatsu. El ambiento en el mercado exterior ya estaba calentando. Los vendedores gritaban el precio de sus productos, los compradores se acercaban y algunos compraban, otros, al contrario que los anteriores, robaban alimentos y cuando eran descubiertos se veían atacados por el propietario con piedras y palos, en conclusión, la normalidad reinaba en el pequeño pueblo.

Aunque todo el ajetreo llegó a su fin con la arribada de Uka-sama y Kaguya. Caminaron con paso seguro y silencioso entre los aldeanos los cuales se quedaron fascinados con la imagen de la diosa. El único sonido, el de los cascabeles y las respiraciones entre cortadas. La joven diosa se arrimó a uno de los puestos más escondidos del mercado. Kaguya siguió a la recién conocida con recelo.

Durante todo el viaje no había parado de observarla. Había notado que tenía una particular manera de caminar. Sus pasos eran suaves y silenciosos, parecía que caminara en una nube en lugar del suelo. Pero su postura era decidida e impactante. El aura de sus alrededor era de pura arrogancia, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, no se preocupaba de un posible ataque inminente. Simplemente se sentía cómoda en su "territorio". Y debía de admitir que se sentía extrañamente reconfortada, como si lo que pasaba fuera de esa barrera no existiera. Como si simplemente hubiera un ahora, ninguna preocupación. Se sentía atraída, terroríficamente atraída.

El puestecito no era muy grande y solo tenía cajas de madera amontonadas unas encima de las otras.

-Humano, dame tres cajas de tu mejore sake.

Kaguya, incrédula, observó como el viejo hombre le entregaba a la bestia tres cajas de sake ante la mirada de todo el poblado, que poco a poco se había acercado a curiosear. Cuando Uka-sama recibió su sake, un brillo malicioso nació en sus pupilas. Todo seguido se giró hacia la gente congregada a su alrededor y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Atención todo el mundo! –Empezó a decir con voz firme- ¡Me enorgullece decir, que esta humana parada a mi lado –envolvió el cuello de Kaguya con uno de sus brazos- se ha convertido oficialmente en mi camarada! –todo el mundo vio con ojo crítico a la joven princesa que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante las palabras del demonio- ¡Y como camarada mía, tiene los mismos derechos que los de mis servidores! –acabó por aclarar con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

Al acabar de decir esos, algunos aplausos afloraron hasta que todo el mundo aplaudió a Kaguya como si hubiera ganado el premio gordo. Felicitaciones volaban en el aire ante la mirada de incredulidad de la joven mujer que no se esperaba nada de eso. De mismo modo, Uka-sama amplió su sonrisa y soltó alguna que otra carcajada por la reacción de sus humanos.

Cuando los ánimos bajaron, Uka-sama empezó a caminar otra vez mientras hacía desaparecer sus cajas de sake en un "puff". Rápidamente Kaguya la siguió. Y así emprendieron el camino de nuevo hasta el templo Inoari.

Kaguya no podía sacarse de la cabeza a los ciudadanos que acababa de ver. Y es que aún no se quitaba la incredulidad de encima. ¡Esas personas no le tenían miedo a esa bestia! ¡Incluso le habían regalado tres cajas de sake! Los niños corrían alrededor de esa cosa, de la cual aún no sabía cómo referirse, mientras sus madres platicaban entre ellas. Además, ¡después festejaron lo que quiera que hubiera significado lo que había dicho! ¡Incluso la felicitaron! Esto era increíble. Si no hubiera visto como les brillaban los ojos, hubiera pensado que se encontraban en una especie de ilusión.

Y algo le decía que eso no acababa ahí, que iba a ver cosas más increíbles.

* * *

Bueno, el segundo capítulo... Lo he subido con un poco de retraso por un estúpido fallo mio, que me da vergüenza hasta mencionar. Resulta que ayer, jueves 21 de Agosto, iba a subir el capítulo, pero cuando iba a apretar el publicar, me ha dado la impresión de que ya lo había subido. Para verificarlo, mire si era el caso, y lo confundí con el capítulo 1... Me da una tremenda vergüenza admitirlo, por que ni siquiera después de leer y pensar durante media hora me di cuenta de mi error... Pero para compensaros, os voy a contar una pequeña historia...

¡Que se abra el telón de mis recuerdos!

Un fantasma no del todo fantasma

Según recuerdo, esto sucedió cuando tenía unos diez años si no recuerdo mal. Me encontraba en un viaje familiar con, claro, la familia (por Jashin-sama, que inteligente!). Era de noche en el hotel de Brasil, hacía poco que había salido de la piscina y ahora me encontraba buscando a mis primos. Mire por la zona de las piscinas, en mi habitación y en la de mis primos, pero no había ninguna novedad. Así que junto a mi camiseta pirata y mi carta de identidad, emprendí mi camido hasta la zona de los juegos en la cual, desde hacía cinco días (cuando habíamos llegado), ya no había colchoneta (si queréis saber que pasó, es muy simple, a mi primo postizo que en ese tiempo tenía 14 años, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de saltar. El resultado fue el de una colchoneta partida y un joven con dolor de espalda). El pasadizo tenía un aspecto terrorífico. Las ramas golpeaban el cristal y la moqueta pasada de gusto chirriaba (raro verdad?). Pero el tema no es ese, si no que después de casi morirme de cinco infartos llegué a la zona infantil (wiiii, que guay!). Ahí, jugado al billar, me encontré con la lapa de mi primo menor de cinco años, el mediano de nueve y el postizo de 14. Después de discutir lo que íbamos a hacer, decidimos que lo mejor era investigar por décima vez el hotel. Esta vez preferimos ir a las canchas de deporte.

Nos escapamos de las manos de los adultos que nos querrían llevar a comer y de las de los monitores que querían que bailáramos la macarena. Al final, llegamos a nuestro destino. Delante de nuestros ojos, se encontraba el terrorífico campo de explotación infantil (por que? simplemente era donde habían las actividades de basket y esa porquería, era mejor jugar con las consolas). Estaba oscuro, ni si quiera la luna se atrevía a salir. Tragamos saliva y cogiditos de la mano, empezamos a saltar al estilo Heidi mientras llamábamos al abuelito (se supone que así el miedo se iba, pero a hora que lo recuerdo, era estúpido). Todo iba bien, hasta que, desde la distancia, un ruido nos asustó. Nos giramos y descubrimos que había una sombra en el gimnasio. Muertos del miedo, empezamos a correr como si el diablo nos fuera detrás. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Al llegar a la zona de la piscina y de los barres, aún corriendo, escuchamos a alguien correr detrás nuestro. Con aún más miedo, si era posible, corrimos con más ganas. Y a mi, como magnífica idea, se me ocurrió girar la cabeza. Me encontré a mi tío, el menor de los tres hermanos, con la cara roja como un tomate corriendo detrás mio. De alguna u otra manera, nos acabamos girando los tres y tiramos al tío a la piscina.

Gracias a nuestra magnífica idea, acabamos castigados sin durante un día sin poder salir de una habitación y nos confiscaron los videojuegos. Aunque no fue un gran problema, los encontramos y nos juntamos para jugar a pokémon. Lo único bueno que sacamos es que el Torterra de mi primo postizo alcanzó en nivel 100 y mi Monferno subió 20 niveles al igual que los que mis otros dos primos. Lo malo, a parte de no poder ir al parque acuático, es que nuestros padres nos confiscaron la PSP robada del hotel de Lisboa (maldito enano, si no fuera por que no la escondió bien cuando vinieron los adultos, aún tendríamos la PSP vita...).

. . .

Y bueno, esa es una de las tantas historietas que sucedieron durante esa viaje... Creo que la próxima que pondré será la de como robamos la PSP o de como un cangrejo mordió a mi tío, o de como nos escapamos y nos colamos al parque de acuático de modo ilegal y mi tío nos dio cinco euros a cada uno por hacerle un "trabajito".

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios acerca de mi historia, BYE!

Yamii, _desconection._

. . .


End file.
